The Unlikely Fighter
by Justinekang
Summary: When Haruhi's father dies, she turns to fighting as her solace. She also fights underground for money. When someone is after the twins, Hikaru especially, Haruhi has to protect him! What will the host club do when they find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is like my second story so please go easy on me! Reviews, as always, are much appreciated, and tell me if you like this story! (Or where its going...)

!

"I'm sorry, but... Your father didn't make it." The doctor patted her on her back and left her as she stood there, shocked. After the news settled in, one tear after another started to flow down as she sobbed, crying over her loss. Haruhi broke down and wept, while Kyoya watched her awkwardly. After what seemed like hours, she wiped away her tears and stood up, trembling.

"Don't tell the rest," she commanded in a shaky tone. "It is my news to tell, and I will tell them when I'm ready." Kyoya watched her, worried and unsure.

"Who will pay your bills, Haruhi?" He asked softly.

"I will. I'll find a way, don't worry." She replied with more confidence. "And anyways, Senpai, when did you become so nice and caring?" She asked with a touch of amusement. Kyoya stiffened and turned, walking away.

_She's right,_ he thought. _When did i become so soft?_

Watching him walk away with a sad smile on her face, Haruhi followed after him, keeping the grief tucked away in her heart and pretending it was just another ordinary Friday when in fact, her life had just been broken apart.

!

So how was it? I posted a second chappie with this one so please do review! **puppy eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi sighed. It had been five months since her father had died, and life ever since had not been the same. Everyday she had to deal with school, homework, and the host club, and every night she had to fight for her survival. She missed her father dearly, but she still had yet to tell the rest of the host club minus Kyoya about her father's death. She continued to look out the window when the teacher called her name.

"Haruhi, care to tell the class what is happening outside that is so interesting I had to call your name 5 times to get your attention?" She called impatiently.

Haruhi stared at the teacher with a slight flush and replied,"I'm sorry Mrs. Dodds. It won't happen again." (A.N. Anyone who got the reference kudos to you!)

The teacher grunted, and went back to teaching the class. Hikaru poked her shoulder, and whispered, "Haruhi, what's up? You never pay attention in class anymore." She turned my gaze to Hikaru and smiled, saying"Don't worry about it. Nothing is going on." The smile didn't reach her eyes, and she knew Hikaru saw it. He was still worried, and she felt bad that she didn't tell her two best friends what was going on yet. Turning back to the teacher, she attempted to pay attention to the teacher, and succeeded.

After class:

Everyone packed up as the bell rang, and filed out of the classroom. Hikaru and Kaoru caught up with her, neither talking about the incident during class. Laughing and joking about, the trio was on their way to the host club when Haruhi suddenly stopped and pushed to the twins back. The twins stumbled, and their eyes widened as they saw the shurikens that were on the wall in front of them. Cartwheeling, Haruhi faced the man in black who had thrown the shurikens.

"Shurikens? Past the 21st century, dont you agree?" She taunted.

Growling, the man took hold of the shurikens and replied,"Perhaps that is true, but they will be more than enough to bring you down, The Blood Lightning."

Haruhi smirked and said,"So what are you here for? Other than killing me of course."

The robed man replied," My name is Gakuron, The Silent Death, and I am here to take revenge for my master and kill you, The Blood Lightning."

Haruhi replied,"So be it. But since you are here to take revenge on me and only me, do leave my friends out of this. They are innocent."

The twins who were crouched off to the side, shocked and slightly fearful for Haruhi, stiffened when they were mentioned.

_Surely she's not going to... FIGHT HIM?! _They thought, panicked. "Haruhi-" Hikaru started, but before Kaoru could finish Hikaru's words, Haruhi held a hand up and said,"Hold it. We can talk after. You don't really know anything about me anymore, so don't interfere. You will just bring me down." She was blunt, and they were confused. _We don't know her anymore..? _When a thunk resonated throughout the hallway.

"No more talking. We shall fight now." Gakuron rumbled. Haruhi smirked.

"So be it."

The fight that ensued shocked the twins to their cores. Haruhi was whirling around, barely visible, gracefully cartwheeling like a gymnast, and tumbling like an acrobat. Gakuron could not land a shuriken or a hit, but Haruhi landed all of her attacks. Her punches and kicks were fast and powerful. When Gakuron pulled out his sword, Haruhi pulled out a shiny gun, silver, and engraved with the words, THE BLOODY LIGHTNING, and held it to his head.

"Who do you work for, and why are you really here?" She interrogated. Gakuron panted, then smirked.

"You will not get any answers from me!" He bellowed, and attempted a lunge towards her and the twins, who were dangerously close to her. Neatly dodging, she pulled the trigger, making a clean shot through his head. He fell backward with a clatter, and blood dripped onto the floor, making a pool. Face screwed up in regret, Haruhi tucked the gun away, muttering to herself, "He didn't have to die, but I had to protect the twins. At least I didn't use the other weapons."

Overhearing her, Hikaru asked her slowly," How many weapons do you have, Haruhi?" Glancing over to them briefly, she started wiping the blood from her face. "On me? 6 weapons currently. At home? I lost track at 50." Mouths agape, the twins stared at her until Kaoru managed to say, "Explain. Now."

Good? Yes? No? Maybe so? Reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am SO HAPPY right now! I'll give a little thanks(just kidding its a HUGE thanks) to these people for reading and reviewing my story!

strawberrykimicream

guest

psyka

Thanks so much for giving me reviews! If you have an account (so i can pm you) and you are the first five people who reviewed my story then I'll include u in the story as either Haruhi's fighter friends or the bad guys! (Just give me a name) Again, thanks and I hope you guys enjoy this!

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333

_Damn... I didn't want the truth to come out like this..._ Haruhi bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Well I'm kinda part of an underground fighting group. We fight for money and other peoples' entertainment." The twin's jaw dropped, and they opened and closed their mouths, trying to say something.

"You...Fight...Underground...For Money?!" Hikaru bursted out. Haruhi was confused. _Didn't I just say that?_

"Well, yeah, didn't I just say that?" She questioned, brows knit in bewilderment.

"Yeah, but does your-" Hikaru started.

"Dad allow you to earn money this way?" Kaoru finished.

"**We thought your dad earns enough money for the both of you."**(A.N. Bold means they're speaking together. Kinda obvious but oh well! 3)

Haruhi sighed, and with a sorrowful look, she said, "I forgot to tell you the most important part, didn't I. I forgot you guys don't know since Kyoya knows this part. Well a few months ago, my father went on a trip with his 'girlfriends.' A thunderstorm had started, and the visibility was bad. My dad was driving when they all got into a car accident (A.N. In case you didn't understand they were in the same car.) and my father suffered the worst damage out of all of them. Severe head trauma, several broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung." Haruhi was talking emotionessly, in a monotone voice, giving the impression that she didn't care all that much when inside she was feeling a storm of emotion. "The doctor told us later that everyone survived thanks to my father's quick thinking, but he did not."

The twins were silent, and they saw a tear roll out of Haruhi's eye. Wrapping their arms around her like they have done so many times in the past, they comforted her silently, listening to her sobs. When she stopped, they both wiped her tears away.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked softly. Nodding and hiccuping, Haruhi smiled the most beautiful smile. Hikaru was stunned by her beauty, at how the sunlight captured her hair, at how gentle her smile was despite all the pain and suffering she must have undoubtedly gone through.

"Shall we go? I'm quite sure I have about another million yen on my debt by now since the host club has already started." She laughed, for once not caring about her debt.

"**Oh yeah the host club!"** The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"**Are you going to tell the rest of the host club?"** They completed together. Haruhi tilted her head to the side and replied,"No, I don't think they are ready yet."

The twins snicker as they imagined what Tamaki would do and say when Haruhi told them. Haruhi smiled, and she thought to herself, _It feels nice to get that off my chest to at least these two. They didn't over-react like I thought they might, and actually comforted me and what not. _

__They reached the doors of the host club, and right before Haruhi opened the door to sure chaos and hell, she turned around and smirked.

"I'm quite rich now so no more bribing me with ootoro." With that and an evil, maniacal laugh, she opened the door to the host club, the chaotic hell that she had grown to love.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

How was it? I hope it was good! Please review and tell me how you want these to go:

(a) How Tamaki and the rest finds out.

(b) How they react

(c) What happens (and what theme the host club is that day) when she opens the doors

(d) how much Kyoya charges her for being late and keeping the secret from him.

It would be great if you reviewed and told me what you want to happen! It would make the typing go a lot faster :)

Talk to you guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG GUYS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH! I got quite a bit of reviews, and I swear when I squealed my sisters looked at me funny. ^^ On to the recognition ceremony! Thanks to the new people who have reviewed and or given me wonderful advice to where the story should go:

~Zafttwin~

~AnimeApprentice~

~Rosalind du Coudray~

Even bigger thanks to the people who have reviewed again and gave me awesome ideas:

~Strawberykimicream~

~Psyka~

Again, thanks a bunch and don't be shy to give me more ideas! I really appreciate it! On with the story now!

33333333333333333333

"That will be another 50,000 yen, Haruhi." Kyoya smirked as walked by, notebook and laptop in hand. Haruhi scowled at him as he walked away.

"Don't you have a purpose in life greater than to pile tons of debt onto a poor, innocent little 'commoner? One who happens to be your 'daughter?''" She grumbled sarcastically under her breath as she glared at him. (Tamaki jumped and cried in joy in the background, his inner mind theater starting up, in which Haruhi and Kyoya loved to spend time as a "family")

"I heard and saw that Haruhi." Kyoya turned around and his smirk grew even wider. "In fact, I have a greater purpose than you do currently." He adjusted his glasses and smiled a sinister smile. "And I don't believe that you are an 'poor, innocent little commoner like you say. I believe you have a secret, and I will not rest until I find out what it is." After the wave of malicious intent was gone, the source gone with it, Haruhi shivered a bit. _I may be good at fighting and smart, but Kyoya is still Kyoya and sometimes he is SCARY!_

Turning around, Haruhi walked past Tamaki with a disgusted face as he was still in his inner mind theater, drooling slightly and mumbling incoherent words.

"**Hey Haruhi!**"

Haruhi turned with a bored look on her face. "Yes? Don't forget we still have customers you guys." The twins glanced at each other and snickered, but Kaoru was the one to reply her.

"Don't worry we haven't forgotten. We just wanted to ask you an in~occent question," he started. "**Can u take us with you to your workplace, Haruhi?"**

/Groaning, Haruhi replied with a simple no, and with another shared snicker and grin, Hikaru started whining. "But Haruhiiiii," he said, dragging out the "i" sound. "Pleaseeeeeeeee"

"No."

Suddenly their looks of pleading disappeared. In its place was another grin that she knew so well. The signature Hitachiin grins. "But if you dont let us," Kaoru started.

"**We'll just have to make you." **They finished. Kaoru said," Can u just imagine how the host club would react to your little secret?"

"Still no."

Hikaru smirked, then added," Or how Tono will?"

Haruhi shuddered at the image. _I shouldn't let them go with me though. They could get hurt. But if I bring them then I could try and figure out if the person that sent Gakuron after me was after the twins or me. But still. Its dangerous. BUT. I do NOT want Tamaki to..._ Haruhi shuddered again. _Knowing the twins... Bah! It's settled._

During Haruhi's internal struggle, shown by her face screwed up in concentration and hands wrung together, the plotting twins snickered, knowing that Haruhi would never **ever** want to tell Tamaki.

"Fine. Meet me tonight at 6 o'clock sharp at my place. If you aren't there at EXACTLY 6 pm, then the deal is off. Got it?" she sighed, defeated.

The twins nodded solemnly, then proceeded to cheer loudly.

"Another 50,000 yen, Haruhi."

"ARGH!"

^%$# !~! #$%^%$ !#$%#!~~~~~! #$%^~! #%%^~! #$%^

That night:

The twins had arrived early, and was ready to see some action. They were super excited, but at the same time they knew this was serious business. So they stood there solemnly, once in awhile fidgeting to show their inpatience. When Haruhi arrived at exactly six o'clock, she saw them and her shoulders drooped in disappointment.

_Damn...I was kinda hoping they would be "fashionably late."_

"Guys this is Kimi. She's helped me through tough times, and one of my best friends. Kimi, these are the twins. The one on the left is Hikaru, and the one on the right is Kaoru." Haruhi introduced.

"Wow!" Kimi exclaimed. "Identical twins!" Kimi was a dark haired girl with pale skin and blue eyes. She was rather pretty, and reminded one of a delicate flower.

The twins smirked. Before they could do their usual routine to woo girls, Haruhi stopped them with a particular look that reminded them of Kyoya.

"Well, shall we go now?" Kimi asked. "Uh guys? Why are you guys shivering? It's somewhat distracting." Kimi had not caught the look Haruhi had shared with them, and with an evil smile that said You-Better-Say-You-Are-Cold-Or-Else. and they laughed nerviously and replied yes. Giving them a strange look, (It was a rather warm and humid night) Kimi started the charge, while Haruhi, who's expression was the same as always, followed behind. The twins hesitantly followed them, unsure if they made the right choice by coming here.

~! #$%^%$# !~! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !~! $^&*($^*) $&% #$~

I hope that wasn't too short! I tried to make it longer-ish but... :(

(Strawberrykimicream I included you in the story like I promised but I'm sorry that I couldn't describe you. I was just going like how I thought would be okay.. Pretty general descriptions...)

And all the other winners of my little contest ^^ (not really) I'll most likely introduce you guys in the next chapter. There is one space left to be included guys! Please write some more reviews on how you want the story to go(as I'm writing this for you!) and give me your thoughts and stuff!

Also, the people who won the contest (you know who you are) can choose how he/she meets is introduced to the twins/host club (ex: they bump into each other), if they are specialized in a type of fighting(how you fight, what weapons you use, etc) and stuff like that! Just pm me all the details. And I'm sorry I'm not including you Psyka. :( I'm doing the people who have a FF account so I can pm them and stuff... SORRY! ;_;

Btw, this is like my longest chappie yet! So I hope you enjoyed and again, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: The Arena

Okay. I have to apologize to you guys. In all seriousness, my computer was taken away from me for the longest time, and I was also falling behind in some classes (hence the computer being taken away.) I wanted to update, but my brain is an idiot (or at least the guy in charge) and I really didn't know where to go with it. I got a lot of reviews saying I needed to write longer chapters, and since I haven't been writing in eons, I decided to do a super duper duper duper long one! (Excuse my grammar.) Anyways, thanks for all of your heartwarming reviews guys! I just checked them earlier and my mind was boggled. But since most of you are going to skip this part I'm just going to write the actual story lol. Hope you enjoy this guys!

Jogging along (or in Haruhi's case, trudging) they soon reached a forest. The twins looked at Haruhi quizzically.

"Aren't we going to an underground arena or something?" Hikaru asked, slightly disappointed.

Haruhi, sighing, merely replied with a grunt. They walked along, with the twins chatting with Kimi as a personal storm cloud hovered above Haruhi's head. Reaching a clearing, Haruhi walked with her back straight, head held up high, and an air of regal importance as she reached two giant slabs of stone in front of a mountain. The twins watched on with a little awe as the quiet little commoner they knew as Haruhi turned into a mysterious person with an air of quiet dignity, the Blood Lightning. Speaking in front of the stone, Haruhi stated her code name and who she had brought with her. They heard a grunt, and the stones began to move. Mouths agape, the twins watched in amazement as a giant man with muscles as big as the doors to the club room pushed the two stones apart.

"Welcome back, Blood Lightning." He rumbled, sounding like a mountain.

Haruhi replied with a polite nod, and the words "It's good to be back."

Kimi grinned at the twins, laughing at their open mouths. Closing it for them (none too gently) and laughing about flies flying in, she skipped in after Haruhi. Rubbing their aching jaws, they followed after, not wanting to get lost in what they soon perceived as a labyrinth.

After about a thousand twists and turns, they finally came upon a metal door with a sign on it saying, "Girls lounge." Walking closer, the twins felt their jaws drop for about the thousandth time that evening.

"Is that…..Blood?!" They asked, nervous and shocked.

"Ah," Haruhi replied nonchalantly, "That must have been Kai's. I remember she got into an all-out brawl a few months back." The twins laughed nervously, and wondered for the millionth time if they did the right thing by coming down here. It seemed that tonight was full of repeated questions. Their jaws ached from hitting the floor way too often.

Opening the door, Haruhi welcomed the twins in her famous monotone voice, "Welcome to the girls lounge number 1. Inside was an incredibly luxurious lounge; the columns were made of marble; the multiple doors in view all made of precious metals; a grand kitchen that looked like it never had been touched before. The couches were the comfiest in the world, and there were numerous maids scurrying around, whether they were cleaning the marble floors or polishing the already shining doors. Kimi casually walked to the couches and plopped down, turning the extremely large TV on. In the distance(yes, the lounge was THAT big) they heard a scream.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Haruhi looked rather scared and braced herself for the incoming blow. No more than a second later, a girl hopped onto Haruhi's back, earning a groan from the brunette. The twins blinked. They had never seen someone move so fast, except Honey, or course.

"Krisztina, you are going to be the cause for the demise of my back," Haruhi groaned. Krisztina giggled.

"Good," she laughed. "You have beaten me so many times." Haruhi laughed too, and shoved Krisztina off of her.

"Guys, let me introduce you to another one of my close friends, Krisztina, whom we sometimes call as Kai. (Because she likes the name!) She's from out of country though. Krisztina, these are my best friends in school, Hikaru and Kaoru." Krisztina had long light brown hair with blonde highlights, and her eyes were a hazel green. She looked like a doll. Krisztina grinned and shook their hands, and then giggled evilly.

"Oh! Is this Hikaru guy the guy that-" Krisztina was cut off as Haruhi slammed her hand on her mouth, blushing in embarrassment. Hikaru looked confused as Kaoru grinned.

"Anyways," Haruhi said, clearing her throat. "I have a match coming up soon. I need to prepare, so if you would excuse me." Haruhi walked through a gold door, and Kimi and Krisztina smirked evilly at the twins.

"Meanwhile," they chanted together. "Let's have a little fun." The twins gulped, feeling the dual chanting a little creepy, and finding it used against them made them unhappy.

A little while later…..~

Haruhi walked out of her changing room and saw a scene she would never forget for the rest of her life. Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed up in adult sized diapers, complete with a pacifier and a bib. She screamed.

They all looked at her, the twins blushing madly in embarrassment. "Hey Haruhi…" they muttered, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Can you please convince them to let us change?" Hikaru begged.

"Please do," Haruhi said, averting her eyes from the terrifying scene. The twins ran from the room into where she had just stepped out of. Sighing, she looked pointedly at her friends. Her friends just returned her look with an innocent look.

"Was that really necessary?" Haruhi asked, exasperated.

"Was what necessary?" They asked, keeping up the innocent façade. Pinching her nose bridge, Haruhi sighed, when suddenly the terrifying scene hit her fully. It became hilarious. Laughing madly, Haruhi fell on the floor rolling around in her laughter. Her friends joined her and soon they were all rolling and laughing madly.

Curious as to what the laughter was all about, the twins poked their heads out from inside the changing room. The three girls, who had just recovered from their previous laughing fit, saw them and burst out laughing, and soon were rolling around on the floor again. The twins looked at them in bemusement and panic as they had never encountered three girls rolling all around the room laughing before. Quietly, they closed the door and prayed it never happened.

When the twins finally came out, they were relieved to see three completely calm girls who were watching TV. Carefully, they made their way across the room, ready to dash back to safety if necessary. Thankfully, they didn't have to as Haruhi and her friends were much calmer. A few giggles escaped here and there, but no rolling and laughing fits were unleashed. Haruhi stood up and asked, "Done?" The twins nodded as she brushed her pants off and said, "Well, let's go then. I don't really feel like being late." Something clicked in their minds as their brains registered the sight in front of them.

"Haruhi, you're, you're, you're…." The twins stuttered. Haruhi turned around.

"Hm?"

"YOU HAVE LONG HAIR! AND FINALLY, YOU'RE DRESSED AS A GIRL!" The twins yelled. Haruhi who had her long, silky brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, looked hot wearing high heeled boots, leather pants with a black leather jacket, and a black tank top. The twins looked at each other and then Haruhi. "And when did you get boobs?"

Haruhi, trying hard not to send them to the moon, replied bluntly, "Well I have been wearing a wig, and binding my breasts. I find that people pay more if you look well dressed or 'bad ass.'" Finger quoting the words bad ass, she turned and continued walking while finishing her explanation. "I hate high heels, they hurt my feet, but they are a good fallback weapon if I'm out of weapons." It was then that they noticed all the weapons she was carrying on her. Two guns on each leg not to mention the light weight machine gun strapped to her back. That was only the visible ones, and they had a feeling that she had a lot more. While walking, Hikaru was lightly blushing, thinking about how hot Haruhi looked. He continued blushing the whole way, unable to stop until Krisztina and Kimi both sent an evil look his way. He immediately turned pale and stooped walking. Haruhi, oblivious to these kinds of things like usual, continued walking, blissfully ignorant.

"We're here," Haruhi said gravely. They had walked in an underground tunnel leading to the actual arena, one that was above ground and much more public than others. "This is the arena for matches open for all to see. For a fee, of course. The other arena that is underground requires much bigger fees, and also, a rare ticket that can only be gained if you have the right connections. That one is for the elite of the elite, and while I'm one of the few allowed to fight there, I prefer to fight here. I only fight in the other arena if I'm in need of money." She explained. The twins nodded in understanding.

"Hey Haruhi. How much-" Hikaru was interrupted by an announcer.

"Would the Blood Lightning and the Unsheathed Sword enter the arena please?"

Haruhi spoke to Hikaru. "Hikaru, you can ask me your question later. This shouldn't take me too long."

When Haruhi enter the arena, a massive cheer came from the audience, much louder than when the previous opponent had walked out to the arena. The twins turned to Krisztina and Kimi in confusion. Kimi answered, "You see, Haruhi is one of the best fighters here, if not THE best. Many incredibly strong fighters have backed out in fear of her wrath." Mouths open in astonishment, the twins looked at each other, shocked.

_I knew Haruhi was good, but damn. Best here? I wonder if she could beat Honey senpai._ Hikaru thought to himself.

"The match is starting!" Krisztina grinned. "This is going to end shortly, unfortunately. Soon, however, you're going to see why she's called the Blood Lightning."

Haruhi's POV

_This opponent seems to be no challenge. I can take him out in no more than a minute, probably. _

When the opponent found out who I was, I saw him look fearful and scared. However, he could not back out now. The match was already starting. His facial expression changed when he realized he had no way out but to fight. A determined expression was plastered on his face, when mine had none. With a quick dash to the side, I blocked his charge forward. His weapon was a sword. I inwardly snorted.

_These fools have no imagination._

His eyes widened as he realized I was right behind him. Taking a dagger hidden in my boot, I sliced with it at his arm. He was to slow to dodge, and obtained a rather deep cut in his sword arm. i was surprised, however, that he switched his sword to his other hand, twisted around, and swung for my neck. I ducked and jumped backwards, narrowly missing another nimble swing of his word. Using my ranged weapons and agility to my advantage, I dodged all his attacks with ease while landing all of mine.

_I'll give him credit for dodging them so that they don't hit vital spots, though. All of my shots have grazed him._

I hear a sound of kunai being thrown at me. Quickly, I cart-wheeled to the side, dodging all of the kunai, but hearing a scream. I look up and see that my opponent has fallen, all of the kunai hitting him in vital locations. His eyes were open in shock and horror, and the light was slowly fading from his eyes. I hear a small, labored whisper, barely loud enough for my sharpened senses to pick up on.

"Take…care..of…my…dog… She means…the world…to..me.." With tears rolling down my cheeks, I dodge another kunai and whispered back to the corpse.

"I shall." Although I fight underground for money and others' entertainment, I still am the same old Haruhi, for the most part. I try not to take lives if I don't need to. I believe in justice, and that man did not deserve to die. Those men would pay for what they had done.

Turning my glare full of wrath, I charged at the ten men responsible, though each were armed, and I could tell through the kunais that they had been well trained. However, I found that I did not care. Ducking, dashing, and weaving, I take two guns in my hand and shoot at every opportunity presented to me. Most dodged my shots, but two were hit in the head and died instantly. Two down, eight to go.

I ran out of ammo, and I tossed the guns over my shoulder. I did not feel exhausted one bit, because even though I had been sprinting everywhere for the last ten minutes, I had trained long and hard to increase my stamina. Twisting and turning, I took two long daggers from inside my sleeves and sprinted to them, weapons at the ready. I was ready to get this over with. They charged at me as well. When we reached each other, they all attacked me at once, aiming for my head. I ducked and span on one hand, tripping them. I stabbed some in the hearts, but the others had already gotten up and were in a defensive position. I stood still, weighing my options. I had only killed half of them, and I couldn't use that trick again. They were ready for close combat now too, with long, thin swords that had a longer reach than my daggers. While I was contemplating, they circled around me. I narrowed my eyes. This is when things would get difficult.

Hikaru's POV

My jaw was open, **yet again**, and I found myself astounded and surprised by the same girl. The one I used to think of as weak, the one I thought I would need to protect. And yet here that same girl is, kicking the asses of grown men, **ten versus one.** Suddenly, she stopped.

_What the hell is that girl doing?! Now is not the time to think about what's on sale at the supermarket! She is gonna die!_

Unconsciously, like my body was possessed, I started to walk towards the entrance of the arena. A strong and firm hand held me and Kaoru back, who unknowingly like me, had started walking toward the arena. I glared at Kimi, frustrated. Kimi nodded towards the fight.

"Watch. Haruhi won't die. She's faced worse odds." My mind reeled in shock, but I obediently continued to watch the fight, knowing that if they wanted, Kimi and Krisztina could both kill me and Kaoru easily. I had turned my head just in time to see the men charge at her in a circle, giving Haruhi no space to escape, when she jumped straight up, and over the mens' heads, landing outside of the circle. Before they could react however, she used her super speed to slit all their throats. I couldn't follow her moves correctly, but I could see her twirling and twisting gracefully, dodging all of the attacks like she was in a well orchestrated dance. She would cart wheel out of the attack, and twirl around, ending up behind them, before either stabbing them in the back or slitting their throats.

Her face was emotionless, but that wasn't what scared me. What scared me were her eyes. Usually showing joy or contentedness, maybe occasionally annoyance, her eyes were always expressive, and I loved that about her. However, her eyes now were…. Emotionless. Uncaring. Cold, something u would expect from the shadow king, but never Haruhi. Emotionless, uncaring, or cold just weren't the words you would use to describe her. They were the exact opposite of what I loved about her. And right now, she just stood there, in the middle of the carnage, while the crowd went mad. Face rigid, expression stony, she turned to walk towards us.

_This isn't Haruhi!_ My mind screamed.

But when we reached the lounge, silence the entire time, she broke down and cried. And I saw the Haruhi that I knew. The one that loved to cook, and the one that would spend the whole day reading books and studying if she could. The one that I fell in love with.

So how was it? Was it okay? I tried to make this chapter really long to make up for the long amount of time that I was gone, but it didn't turn out as long as I hoped. About 2.8k though, and like 7 pages on word. I think the end was cheesy too….. argh. The entire time I was writing this I kept thinking about whether or not they are acting way too OOC. So uh….. if you want more, REVIEW! Tell me what ya think? Or pm me! I love to chat, and I wouldn't mind some tips ! So don't be shy, review, comment, give advice, etc FLAMES. JUST SAYING. OH! This is like the second time ever that I have written a fight scene so go easy on me! _ but still tell me what to improve! Catch ya later!

~Justine

P.S. did you guys notice that the acronym of this story spells TUF? And say it out loud lol. I just realized that!


End file.
